


The apostates

by Alexasnow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: A lone mage is chased down by the red templars





	

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING - THIS STORY HAS NON-CONSENSUAL ELEMENTS. DO NOT READ IF THIS WILL TRIGGER, UPSET OR OFFEND. 
> 
> The version of Samson is a little darker than I usually write so be prepared.
> 
> Just a little story, for now, may write more to it.

She ran, she had been running her whole life this was no different. This enemy, however, was swifter and stronger than she was used to. She didn’t know what she had done to stoke their ire or his, she had only been defending herself. She had killed a red Templar or two, or maybe the count was higher, it was always a blur fighting to escape with her life. She was a lone apostate, she was powerful enough to hold off two maybe three, but five or six was a little overwhelming. And their general seemed untouched by her abilities dispelling her before the magic could form into anything. So she had to run.“You can’t escape me, sweetheart,” he called after her.

She didn’t slow down for a second, she feared to look back lest they be upon her heels, and she froze in fear. She just had to keep running, she had to lose them, lose him. In her panic she descended into a network of tunnels, she was forced to bring fire to hand so she could see her way through.“Oh now you’re making this too easy,” he laughed darkly. 

It echoed ominously throughout the tunnels, chilling her to the bone.She darted round corners watching her step, but she found herself meeting a dead end. She gasped, hoping she had time to turn back. But as she turned she saw him approaching. “Nowhere to run now sweetheart, you’re mine,” he taunted.

He gripped tightly to his shield and sword, this mage was powerful, but he wouldn’t let her get the best of him. He would find out who had been thinning his ranks, he wouldn’t stand for it. This mage would tell him what he wanted to know whether she wanted to or not, he would drag the truth from her by any means necessary, and this tunnel was the perfect place for it, no one would hear her or find her down here.

She created a barrier hoping to hold him back, he managed to drain the mana from her with attacks of his own, and the barrier was faltering as was she. She was putting up a major resistance, she had seen to the beasts and archers who had only be a step behind him, some had perished others incapacitated, he would make her pay for that. He watched her sway before she staggered. 

He made sure he was there to catch her, he waited for her to rouse from her fainting spell. Her eyes slowly opened and she realized she had failed, he had caught her, she was done for, his reputation preceded him. 

She looked at him fearfully, he gave a cruel smile.He had her now, and she would know the wrath of the red Templar’s. He would mark her, and make sure she suffered. Her mana was depleted and hand to hand combat was beyond her waning strength. She still attempted to pull her arms free to no avail as he had one of her arms crushed painfully to her side and the other in a vice like grip. He kept her upright and pressed to him, the lyrium shard protruding from his armor was pressing into her chest. His free hand snaked up her back wrapping her hair around his armored glove, he jerked her head back enjoying the gasp of shock he drew from her. “I am going to make you suffer for killing my Templars.” He pressed his lips to her ear. He smiled as she shivered against him.

She felt her skin crawl as his warm breath played about her ear. He releases her hair, her eyes held a defiance that he longed to extinguish. He gripped her face and gave her a sickly smile. “Don’t worry I will see that defiance leaves you, you will be begging for death by the time I am done with you.”

She finally found her voice and held his gaze, “I will not beg you for anything.”

“Finally she speaks, I was wondering if you had a voice. The tough front does hold as I can see how frightened you are. You will tell me which one of your brethren is picking off my red Templar’s, I wish to see them brought to justice.”

“I will not tell you anything.” She remarked hastily, as she could hear her voice and feel her defiance waning as the fear began to take hold.

“Oh you will, I will see to it even if it needs to be your dying breath.” he growled feeling annoyed by her growing boldness.

He had to teach her a lesson, he dug the pointed fingers of his glove into the soft flesh of her back, slicing through the material of her robe. Cutting long jagged marks into her skin. She whimpered as he drew his fingers down slowly. She barely contained the scream and the tears threatening to escape, but she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. She could feel the warm blood soaking the back of her cloak.

“You may as well end it now, I won’t tell you anything.” She strained through the burning pain radiating through her back.

“No. Why would I spoil my fun. You’re a pretty little thing maybe I can enjoy more of you. Screams of pain may not be the only ones I draw from those lips." 

His eyes slowly took in her form appreciatively. He licked his lips, wondering how she would taste and sound. "I can imagine you taste sweet.” He purred leering over her. 

He traced his armored fingers over her cheek, cupping her chin in his hand, he scrutinized her face. Her lips looked swollen just asking for him to take them. And before he could give it more thought he took his hand to the back of her head and forced her toward him. He traced his lips over hers, sucking harshly on her bottom lip. She put up little resistance. He was hoping if she gave in to him that she would respond rather than have her lips remain motionless. He wanted her to respond to him, to feel her soft lips taking his, to hear her softly groan into his mouth. But given the situation, he knew was expecting too much. He tried again, forcing his tongue into her mouth, she bit his tongue. The sharp pain didn’t infuriate him it aroused him, he knew he shouldn’t have looked at her too long, she was stirring desire in him, he wanted her as much as he wanted revenge upon her. 

He dragged her hair back, giving him easy access to her neck, pressing his lips to the nape of her neck, an unintended gasp slipped from her lips as he led a trail down to her shoulder. She berated herself internally. He took his lips back to her ear and whispered, “I wonder if you as sweet as I imagine.”

She shivered as he pulled the glove off his free hand, her heart was pounding heavily. She knew she shouldn’t fear death or him but the pain in her back she knew was only the start. He traced his fingers down her neck over her shoulder, his fingers splayed over her full right breast, he groped harshly. Before he could edge up her robes, a painful and heavy knock crashed over his head dazing him temporarily, releasing his grip on her. When he regained his senses the mage was gone, as was her partner in crime. He growled in frustration, he knew he should have just run the little bitch through with his sword, instead, he had let other thoughts control his actions. If he caught her again he would drag her to the templar camp and use the little bitch as a training exercise. He grinned at the thought of her scrambling to fight off his templars, watching the realization dawn upon her that she was outnumbered and at his mercy.

She raced into the light, thankful he had come back for her. She had thought she was truly alone. He brought her to safety, stopping in an abandoned shack to check up on her. “You need to be more careful, I don’t want to think about what could have happened had I not come back in time.”

He embraced her, after her ordeal he was the only man that she would trust to get so close, she had always felt safe with him. She winced as his hands pressed the bloody material on her back. “Fuck, you’re hurt, why didn’t you tell me?!”

“It’s not serious Anders. I will be fine. No one has any idea it’s you, I told him nothing, ” she strained, still holding back her tears. She had to be strong for him.

“I trust you.” He added a little annoyed that she had felt the need to stress the point. But he could see the dazed and pained look in her eyes, she had suffered for their cause, just as much as he had. He wanted to take her away from all this but every time he tried she always found him. “I never wanted this life for you. I hate seeing you hurt.” He sighed heavily.

He lifted his hands to her back, seeing the jagged deep cuts drawn across her back brought a fury up in him but he didn’t have the energy to hold to it. He had to focus on healing her with what little energy he did have, he couldn’t bare to see her marked or scarred. 

Soon the only signs of the attack were her tattered robe, her skin mended and unmarked. He placed his hand upon her shoulder, she flinched and this broke his heart to see. “Why do you do this for me? I do not deserve such loyalty or love.”

He wanted to be angry, he wanted to feel the urge to tear that twisted bastards head off for laying a hand upon her. But he felt so tired, Justice rarely let him rest these days, he was amazed that going back for her had been a priority for justice, but a mage in peril was what he still believed he stood for. Justice had wanted to kill that Templar but Anders was weakened, and that Templar was stronger than any he had ever had the misfortune to meet. 

She looked at him and smiled weakly. “I do this for all, these templars are more dangerous than normal templars. I stay because I believe in what we are doing, I am loyal because I love you. And besides, you wouldn’t get far without me.”

“I know.” He smiled gently taking her hand in his. “I don’t know where I would be without you.”


End file.
